


So Close

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015One of my favorite video and It was realy interesting to work on it.





	




End file.
